The convergence of advancements in television and digital technology has resulted in an increase in the popularity and functionality of digital television (“DTVs”). Increased functionality has provided for audio and video presentation that may be superior to that for analog television as well as increased support services such as picture in picture, voice over internet protocol (“VoIP”), speaker phone, caller identification, video phone applications and the like. However, such increases in functionality have resulted in an increase in complexity that may exacerbate monitoring, troubleshooting and/or controlling the DTV with ease.
Further, in conventional DTV systems and methods of operating DTV systems, troubleshooting is typically performed only after a deviation and corresponding failure event have occurred. However, after such occurrences, consumers may be saddled with significant repair and/or replacement costs. Conventional DTV systems and methods disadvantageously fail to provide preventative maintenance to reduce the likelihood of deviations and failure events.
Further, conventional DTV systems and methods typically provide only information about the general area in which a DTV may need troubleshooting, calibration and/or configuration. However, due to the complexity of the DTV, providing information about only a general area in which the DTV may need service may be inadequate and may lead to unnecessarily high troubleshooting costs. Finally, conventional systems and methods provide no mechanisms for automated, internal monitoring, troubleshooting and/or controlling the DTV.